an unexpected baby
by mischiefmanaged6123
Summary: when rose is convinced to let her hair down at the slytherin victory party things go a little unexpected. one drunk Rose and equally drunk scorpius a baby?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Come on Red." My part-veela cousin begged kneeling on my bed in front of me. " If you don't go i cant." She tried. " Oh lay off it Dom." i sighed. " Don't-" I started. " If you come i promise I'll make you look drop dead gorgeous, everyone's eyes will be glued on you!" she persisted. Then she jumped up and collapsed on her bed; with her hands on her face.

" Yea till you walk in." I mumbled. She snapped her higher body up and flashed a smile. " What was that?" she asked. "Nothing." Clearly thinking that was me giving in she ran over to my bed and sat me down. You know that girl knows how to get what she wants!

An hour later she had done my hair and make up and was now working on what i can wear. Which translated as her pulling things out of my wardrobe and chucking them in a large heap on the floor.

( while pulling discussed faces every now and then.)

" Oh Merlin Rose who choose's these things?" She asked me. "Hey i like them!" i shout offended. When she chucked my baggy jeans to the other end of the pile.

Childishly i covered my head with the bed covers." Hey, hey, hey Red don't be like that! You'll ruin your make up." Dom soothed. She carefully plucked me from the bed clothes and held me up. I looked her in the eyes. " Maybe i shouldn't go , you know seeing as i don't have anything to where." I complained. " Oh its ok Red I'll give you something of mine." She smiled and leaped of the bed to rummage through her draws. Oh Merlin a full night in 30cm high heals and a short and tight dress. " Um Dom i love you and everything but your clothes are well...um they might not fit, yea they might not fit!" i exclaimed. She looked over her shoulder at me. " Don't worry I've found something now!"

Joy!

15 minutes later i was squashed into a tiny hot pink dress with matching high heals. As soon as i stood up i fell back down. " You'll get used to them" Dom said as she waved her hand in dismissal.

" This party better be worth all this pain!" i complained as i wobbled around my heap of clothes that still lay on the floor. "RED! This is the kind of party everyone plans their hole year around. This is the Slytherin yearly party that no one would dare to miss! Merlin Rose i told you all this last year!" Dom exclaimed. While starting her own make up.

At 9.30pm Dom walked down the enchanted stairs with me wobbling like mad after her. Very so often Dom would hear a few curse words and mumbles. " Be quite Red where almost there now." Dom shouted down the hall at me. If i wasn't concentrating on walking without falling i would of shouted something back.

Eventually we arrived outside the Slytherin Portrait and already we could hear the music screaming through the stone walls. "Pure blood." Dom confirmed to the old man in the portrait. He just swung open and let us in.

As soon as we walked in there was almost the entire Hogwarts population crammed in. In the outer line of the room was green chairs with tables in green cloth next to them. and in the middle of the room was a huge dance floor that a huge cluster of people were dancing on. And if you looked up there were balloons everywhere. And then, when someone wanted to burst one a sprinkle of confetti shot out like a mass of silver and green rain.

" Oh look there's Alex boxmen! Your alright on your own for a while Red right?" Dom squealed. i stared at her. "um-" i tried. " Ok thanks Red your the best!" She shouted while running off to Alex.

Not sure what to do i just sat down on one of the green chairs. Much to my astonishment a glass of some bright blue juice appeared on my table. I scanned the room for someone i knew but i only saw James with some random girl.

Out of boredom i downed the full glass. A shiver ran through me, Merlin i don't think thats juice! As soon as i had put the empty glass back on the table a new one appeared only this time it had a green colour.

Before i knew it i had downed every colour of the rainbow and stating to feel a little dizzy. I was earning a few looks from people near by.

How long have i been here a hour, two? Well how ever long it was I've been sitting in the same seat and starting to get cramp in my left leg. In attempt to find Dom and tell her i am leaving i stood up rather a little unsteady and walked towards the dance floor with every step i take i bump into some stranger but i apologize and keep on searching for that bloody Dominique Weasley! Unfortunately i bump into the wrong person.

Jackson Benson.

" I'm sorry." i say then start to move away. " Oh its no problem really. But you should be more careful you might just bump into the wrong person." He gripped his hand tight round my wrist while the other one snaked round my waits. Quickly i try and squirm away but my attempts were useless.

" Ok thanks I'll just be going now." i squeaked. He just ignored me. I could smell the alcohol he was that close. I quickly look around the room for help. Only one person is looking. Malfoy. i give him a look that said help-me-i-don't-want-to-be-here. And he looks away.

That bastard

I know know i am well and truly done for. But a few seconds later he appeared in front of me his a ruff hand on Jackson's shoulder. " Let her go Jack she doesn't want to be here." He said with ice in his voice. " Shes fine look at her." Jackson slurred. Suddenly Scorpius ripped us apart and brought me over to the far end of the room.

" What were you thinking getting mixed up with him everyone knows he's a creep." Scorpius warned me. I tried to answer but it was just to easy to get lost in his eyes a pool of light gray.

" I..i..i b-bumped into h-him." i stuttered. He looked at me for a while before he said anything. " Well maybe you should just stick with me for awhile." I smiled weakly.

He brought me over to the table where he sat before with a group of Slytherin's and a few Gryffindor's mixed in. " Everyone Rose is playing too." He said. Playing? I thought we would just be talking. I sat down next to Kate and Tom. Two other Gryffindor's. I've seen them about sometimes.

" Alright so what game shall we play now?" Asked Alice. Everyone was silent for a few minutes thinking. Then Scorpius spoke up "how about spin the bottle with a round of double strong firewisky." There were murmurs of agreement. I am going to get so drunk!

**Half an hour later**

A large chunk of people had left the party now it was three in the morning and drunken laughter filled the table and the bottle started to spin again only this time less people were sitting. Tom and Emily had disappeared onto the dance floor. And some people had drunkenly gone back to their dorms. So the four of us watched it landed on me and Scorpius. Somewhere deep inside i little voice was screaming out not too but my senses were overpowered by alcohol and without realizing we were leaning in.

It was sweet and warm. I felt so lost and still i felt so found. We broke free in desperate need of air. Suddenly i felt his warm breath on my ear. " Lets go upstairs." I don't know why i just giggled. The other two didn't seem to notice us leaving because they were starting to spin the bottle again.

Scorpius brought me up to his dorm and as soon as we reached his bed our lips locked. We fell into a passionate embrace on his bed. My heart was racing i had no idea what to do so i let Scorpius take over.

I'll pay for this in the morning


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

My eyes flickered open slowly the weak first few rays of sunshine tickling my eyelids through the crack of the curtins around the bed telling me it was time to wake up.

For a moment i lay still looking stairing ahead my mind slowly staring to working again. Then i felt uncomftable on my side so i made to sit up but something was holding me down.

Suddenly i felt very awear of everything.

Someone was pressed agensted me pulling me closer to them. But i could hear his calm rethamatic breathing. I couldnt turn around to see who was in my bed.

However i didnt need to look behind me because there was clues to who he was right infrount of me. The curtans were open but they werent the the comfating red and gold i expected to see but they were cold green and sliver. Oh shit.

I knew who's bed i was in it was pretty clear but the tiny speck of hope that was inside of me disapeared when i saw the moving photo of Malfoy on his broom smerking for the photo.

oh Merlin.

A brease driffted though the open window near by and a chill went though me. I looked down to see i was wearing nothing! Just then Malfoy began to wake up. His grip began to loosen on my so i quickly turned round to face him. "Malfoy." I say shaking him.

As he looks up at me his eyes widen. Quickly he scoots to the end of the bed dragging the covers with him. "Weasley what the hell are you doing in my bed!" He exclames.

I smerk up at him. "oh i was bored so i just woundered up here." i say sarcasticly. He frowns clearly not liking me trying to bring light to the situation. So i tried a diffrent tack-tic."Well i'm naked and your naked so i think maybe there's a slight chance we may of had sex but you never know theres plenty or logical explantions." He scowls again in return.

We lay there for a minute in an awkward silence until i spoke up. " Um..Malfoy what are we going to do?" I asked. He looks at me for a minute. "I dont know...".

Well he's useful. Quietly i say " I wount tell if you dont." He sighs with releif and gives we a weak smile.

The mood starts to turn awkward again. "Ok who are you and what have you done with Scorpius Malfoy." I joke. He smerks and lifts an eye-brow. I start to stand up and get changed hunt down items of clothing that have been thrown around the room.

As i grab my bra from near Al's bed i relise no ones in the dorm. that was lucky otherwise i would'nt know how to explain to Al why i'm sleeping in his best friends bed; who also happens to be my wost enemy.

When i'm fully dressed i look over to Malfoy he's lying on his bed watching me. "Er..bye then." I say awkwardly. He doesnt reply but still watches me. I go to lift the door handle and he speak's up " Bye Weasley." He says with a smerk playing on his lips which even i admit makes him look sexy.

I open the door and smerk back as it closes. I carefuly make my way down to the Slitherin commen room to find some people asleep on the sofa and on the floor. But their out cold so if i'm silent they wount hear a thing. Although if i jumped down the stairs and to the door i dont think they would wake must be early morning because the castle is silent on the up to the Griffendoor commen room.

I finaly got up to the Fat Ladys portrate she was snoring softly. i had to clear my throat a few times to wake her up. I think it would of been a better idea to sleep on the stairs the old bat was screaching her head off .Eventually i got in to the commen room and by the state of it, it looks as if theres been a party up here as well ether that or a bomb has his it.

I climbed the stairs pulling the dress down every time i took a step when i reached my dorm every one was in bed asleep so i sliped into my bed not bothering to get undressed and happily lay down with the hole bed to myself.


End file.
